Distractions
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: They were supposed to be moving into their new home together. But they kept finding more and more distractions instead.
1. Chapter 1

-This is part one. There will be a part two, because they are just adorable and of course I would have to write a part two for them. But I got this part done and I hope you all enjoy it! ;)-

- _ **Distractions**_ -

"Gosh, Haru, you have more stuff in here than I realized," Makoto joked, as he lugged the cardboard box up the stairs. He could only catch a glimpse at what was inside, but he guessed that it was notebooks and some old schoolbooks. The notebook on top was open to a page with a beautiful sketch of an orca, eyes gazing up at him gently. Makoto grinned down at it, pink tinging his cheeks.

"Mmhm," Haru hummed from the top of the stairs. He stood with arms crossed, chewing absently on a fingernail as he surveyed the upper levels of the house. Makoto paused, a little dazed. The sunlight fell through a window, silhouetting Haru from behind and catching in the lean lines of his shoulders. He looked like a god of water, eyes strikingly blue and skin sun-kissed.

Well, he would've looked like a god, Makoto supposed, if gods wore oversized T-shirts and sweatpants. The T-shirt was dark green, and only oversized because it was Makoto's. It made his heart feel warm to look at.

He exhaled in relief when he reached the top of the stairs and plunked the box down by a doorway. The hallway before him was rather short, with doors on either side. This wasn't a big house. They didn't have much money yet, after all, and moving in together had been chaotic enough without having to worry about large mortgage payments. So, instead, they had this.

"So," Makoto said, pushing the rumpled bangs out of his face, "what do you think?"

Haru made a low sound and casted a glance toward the closed door at the end of the hall. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked.

Innocent enough.

Except this was Haru.

"Haru."

"Hm?"

"You are not getting in the bathtub when we are supposed to be moving in."

In response, Haru pointed at that closed door. "So, is that the bathroom?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hear what?"

"I said you can't get in the bathtub now."

At that, Haru sent him an intense look that screamed, _try and stop me,_ and he _bolted_ for the door. Makoto fumbled over the box in his haste, yelling, "Haru! We went over this!" He heard the muffled growl Haru let out when he caught him around the waist and spun him away from the door. Makoto was taller than Haru and broad-shouldered, so it took nearly no effort to lift his toes off the floor and hold him up against his chest. Makoto sighed, exasperated, and nose bumping up against the back of Haru's neck.

"Haru-channn," he whined. "I told y—"

"Drop the 'chan,'" Haru cut him off, flat.

"Haru, I told you, you have to help me move us in. I can't do it all on my own while you soak in a bathtub."

"Fine. Where's the kitchen?"

"...Haru, you are not going to sit in the kitchen sink."

"Watch me."

Makoto's eyebrows flicked up at that and when he looked up, Haru was giving him this barely-there smirk over his shoulder. His hands rested atop Makoto's on his stomach and damn him, he had perfected the not-quite-there smirk.

So they were gonna play like that, huh?

In one motion, Makoto had spun Haru around and pinned him up against the wall, caging him between his arms. Haru let him, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind him like he didn't care. But he tipped his head up when Makoto rested their foreheads together, practically begging for a kiss. Makoto gave a teasing half-smile. "Try and escape now."

Haru just shook his head.

Makoto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why not?"

"Don't want to anymore," Haru decided flatly.

Makoto's shoulders sagged. Of course. "When are you going to stop running for the first water you see?" he asked in feigned despair. He received a shrug in response. Haru pushed off the wall and tucked himself up against Makoto's chest, surprising him. Hands circled loosely around his waist and thumbs slung in his back pockets, eliciting a shiver. Makoto swallowed a noise as Haru nuzzled into his neck and stayed there.

"Um, we still have to..." Makoto lifted his arms uncertainly, touching the small of Haru's back.

Haru shook his head, black hair teasing the skin of Makoto's neck. "Five minutes," he said, like a kid who didn't want to wake up for school.

"I'm not standing here for five minutes," Makoto stammered. But, oh hell, Haru smelled like vanilla shampoo and his nose was buried in Makoto's shoulder. Makoto sighed at his own weakness and leaned his cheek against the top of Haru's head. His hair was soft and when Makoto turned his nose into it, that vanilla scent was stronger. He was reminded of days waking up with Haru's hair all rumpled under his chin, the other boy having cuddled up against him in his sleep. Makoto didn't need to cling to Haru's shirts anymore while he slept, because he would much rather have Haru in his arms instead.

"Okay," Haru said suddenly, and leaned away from him.

"Okay, what?" Makoto asked, fighting the urge to ask him to come back.

"We can move in now."

Makoto stared at him for a minute. Then he shook his head with a smile pulling at his lips. There were some things no one would understand about Haru and that was just fine with him. "All right. Let's move in." He started to step back to the boxes, then halted when Haru snagged the collar of his shirt. Blinking, Makoto looked at him questioningly and Haru just tugged again.

Oh, right.

Blushing a little now, Makoto leaned in to drop a kiss on Haru's forehead. Haru tipped his chin up so that their lips met instead, enjoying Makoto's squeak and nipping his upper lip playfully. Makoto's ears were red when he pulled away. But he couldn't deny how much he felt for Haru in that moment, so he kissed him softly again, before getting back to the whole moving in thing. It was going to be a long day, but his heart felt lighter now.

XxxxxxX

He should've known it wouldn't last long.

"Haru!" he scolded, blocking the open doorway as Haru tried to make for the bathroom.

Haru halted, blinking dryly at the arm barring his way, and held up a cup with two toothbrushes in it. "I was putting our stuff in here."

Makoto glanced from the toothbrushes to Haru's disinterested face, then back at the toothbrushes again. As far as he could tell, this was an innocent reason to go into a bathroom. An embarrassed heat warmed his face. "Oh." Haru's eyebrows rose a fraction and Makoto tried for a peacekeeping smile. "Sorry, uh, go ahead."

He stepped aside and Haru walked calmly past him. The bathroom was small, decorated in shades of sky-blue and white. Haru paused by the sink with the cup hovering over the porcelain. His pointed look meant, _are you seriously going to watch me put toothbrushes away?_

Squeaking, Makoto shook his head and dutifully turned away. A tiny bit of guilt gnawed at his heart. Haru was right; Makoto should've trusted him mor—

The toothbrushes clattered into the sink and Makoto had to dive across the room as Haru made to kick the door shut and strip at the same time.

"Are you _serious_ right now?!" Makoto asked, kinda whiney by now, and squished between the doorframe and the door. He struggled to push it open, but was hindered by Haru's foot pressing into it from the other side.

"Yes," Haru answered, calm and efficient in the way he pulled the shirt up his body.

Makoto ordered himself to not get caught in the tempting amount of skin Haru was now showing, with a shirt bunched up at his chest. Then HE'D end up in the bathtub too and neither of them would get anything done for the rest of the day. "We really need to get this done," he complained. "Nagisa and Rei wanna meet up later for dinner, remember?"

"They can go alone."

"Haru..."

"They always end up making out all night anyway."

"What if I promised you could get mackerel later?"

"No."

"What if I let you sit in the tub all day _tomorrow_?"

"No."

"What if I gave you something better than water?"

Haru peeked over his wrinkled-up shirt, expression a little horrified by the very notion of such a thing. Then he went right back to stripping. Makoto sighed, grateful at least, that Haru was struggling with a shirt that was too big for him and the fact that he was trying to hold a door shut with a foot. He waited until Haru had the shirt halfway over his head, then pushed hard at the door.

An annoyed grumble came from inside the shirt as Haru stumbled back and Makoto once again bundled him up in his arms to carry him out. It was comical, really, Makoto carrying Haru bridal-style, and Haru with his head stuck in his shirt. He let his arms hang limp, giving up on even getting the shirt back on right. Makoto fought a bubble of laughter inside of him at the sight.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked innocently, letting a hand wander up Haru's side. Haru punched him in the shoulder, growling. "Ow, okay, sorry." Chuckling, Makoto stopped in what would be their bedroom (after their stuff was added to the drawers and the king-sized bed at the back)and set Haru down on his feet. He took one look at Haru with his face completely covered and his tee riding up his stomach and laughed in earnest now. "Aw," he cooed, tugging Haru's shirt back into place and getting an eyeful of rumpled black hair. "Haru-chan's cute when he's stubborn."

Haru glared: _I will murder you in your sleep tonight_.

"No, you won't," Makoto quipped, bending down to pick up a box by the doorway. It was labeled with black marker: HARU'S SWIM STUFF. Better hide this one for a few days...

"How do you know?" Haru asked cheekily. Busying himself with straightening his hair out, he wandered over toward a box at the foot of the bed.

Makoto shuffled to a closet door on his left and dropped his box inside. "You love me too much."

His reply was a doubtful snort.

Glancing back, Makoto glimpsed Haru tugging a tiny dolphin figurine out of the box and turning it over in his hands. Butterflies lit up his stomach. "Is that the one I gave you?" he asked, crossing the room and looking over Haru's shoulder.

Haru bobbed his head yes and stroked a finger down the dolphin's nose. Smiling wider, Makoto circled his arms around Haru's waist and rested his chin on the other boy's shoulder. "You kept it for a really long time, you know," he commented, teasing. "Does that mean my gifts are special?"

"I kept the goggles Nagisa let me borrow since we were little too," Haru pointed out, and Makoto gave a half-scolding nip to his ear. Sighing, Haru leaned back against him, rolling his shoulders back against the strong warmth of his chest. Makoto practically purred in delight and placed tender kisses to the side of Haru's neck. They were silent messages, because they had never needed many words to say the most meaningful things.

At this rate, they weren't going to get done anytime soon. But Makoto found that he didn't mind for once. He didn't mind at all.

As long as he could keep Haru out of the bathtub for at least a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

-Here is part two! Agh, sorry for how short it is... I wanted to write this better, but there are so many ships that wanna be written right now and I just cannot keep up! XD At least I'm not in writer's block, I guess, haha.

Anyway, thank you for the feedback, it was greatly appreciated. I hope you like this chapter! :)-

Chapter Two

Makoto took a couple of steps back to admire his work, hands on hips and with a proud smile. The room looked great, with the little white nightstand and the cute lamp sitting on top, next to a bed that (by this late in the day) was just begging to be slept in. The sunlight slanting in across the carpet told him that it was edging past noon. He'd have to find Haru soon and get the both of them out of here at some point; Nagisa and Rei still wanted to meet them at some new restaurant, after all. Makoto wasn't the kind of person to disappoint them by not showing up, even if Haru was.

Speaking of which...

Where was Haru?

"I swear if he's..." But Makoto had accepted it by now and was already heading out into the hall and toward the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit with the scent of vanilla soap and steam. Yep, there was Haru, looking as I-don't-give-a-shit as ever, neck-deep in the bathtub. Midnight-blue eyes blinked indifferently up at Makoto from above a pile of iridescent bubbles. Makoto halted before he could begin his scolding, surprised. Haru never had been the one for bubble baths, but maybe he'd wanted something different today.

Besides, the vanilla smell was really relaxing and reminded Makoto so much of Haru that his fingers suddenly itched to touch him.

"Nagisa and Rei are going to be angry when we're late," Makoto told him matter-of-factly.

Haru responded with a shrug.

Makoto gave a tiny laugh. "That's it?" he asked. "You don't care?"

"No," Haru answered tonelessly and sank deeper into the water. The bubbles now grazed his nose and dammit, it was just the cutest thing.

Shaking his head in defeat, Makoto headed over to settle in a crouch beside the tub. He traced a fingertip along the edge of the curving porcelain. "You know, some people might think it's strange that you still get into a bathtub with your swimsuit on," he pointed out. "So it's a good thing you're with me and I'm so used to it."

Haru gave him a strange look then, and a sort-of smile quirked his lips. "I'm not wearing my swimsuit."

Lips parting a bit, Makoto looked from Haru to the layer of bubbles coating the surface of the water. His mind blanked. "You're..."

Water whispered against porcelain as Haru lifted out a hand and tugged at Makoto's shirt collar. "C'mere," he murmured, voice as quiet as ever, but making Makoto's ears ring. He knew he shouldn't, he knew, but Haru had never looked more breathtaking than he did now: dark hair grazing his eyes—and God, his eyes.

"Haru," Makoto warned, looking away despite the insistent fingers at his neckline. "We can't." Even he heard how weak it sounded. He was a sucker for Haru and Haru knew it.

"Yeah, we can," was the simple answer.

Makoto let out a tiny whine as Haru dragged him in close and sank his mouth onto Makoto's. It was warm and right, and Makoto leaned farther over the tub for more. Haru tasted like water and home, and Makoto couldn't get enough of him. His hand moved on its own, sliding along Haru's jawline and then tangling in his damp hair. The kiss grew fiercer, Haru's tongue hot on Makoto's teeth. Moaning, he pressed even closer and the edge of the bathtub dug into his stomach now.

"Haru," he mumbled into the kiss. A second after, Haru reached both hands for Makoto's shoulders and gave a hard tug.

Makoto was tumbling forward into hot water before he knew what was happening.

"Whoa—Haru!" he scolded, splashing into water and then bumping against Haru's chest. His clothes were soaked through at once and he cringed at the uncomfortable sensation of denim sticking to his legs. He turned a scowl on Haru, blowing at strands of brown hair that had stuck themselves to his forehead. "I wasn't planning on joining you."

"Doesn't matter," Haru decided. Draping his arms around Makoto's shoulders, he placed a line of tiny kisses down Makoto's nose. He ended with a soft touch of their lips that pulled a reluctant sigh out of Makoto.

Makoto shut his eyes and tried to turn his face away. It was overwhelmingly hard to resist Haru when he was like this, wearing nothing but a layer of steaming water. Makoto could feel the lean muscle of his boyfriend beneath him and he fought the want to run his fingers over every inch of his skin. "We really shouldn't."

"Yes, we should," Haru mumbled, nosing into the crook of Makoto's neck. He dropped a sweet kiss there, then gently sank his teeth into the sensitive skin.

Makoto's entire body jerked. He had to bite his tongue to stop the sound that wanted to tear out of him. "No, really," he rasped. "Rei and Nagisa... They'll be mad... And God, Haru..."

Tracing his nose up the curve of Makoto's throat, Haru nipped at his earlobe. "Stay," he murmured, voice like honey spilling across Makoto's senses. "Just stay."

Makoto, as weak as he was for Haru, should've known that he'd never be able to say no. Whimpering in defeat, he turned his head to finally meld his mouth to Haru's. Haru didn't make a sound, but the hungry desperate way he kissed back told Makoto much more than whispered praises. He felt hands clutching at his shirt, bunching it up his back, and sat up to practically rip it away from him. Those blue eyes traveling reverently over his body felt better than any touch. Then they flicked up to meet Makoto's gaze and there was that familiar uncertainty. Makoto had been seeing it for years, ever since meeting Haru, and knew what that look meant. It was an unsure, almost scared question: do you really want me?

"I want you," he breathed aloud, husky with need, and braced his arms on either side of Haru. Water sloshed up against the sides of the tub as they kissed, fierce and melting. Haru's nails dug passionate scars into Makoto's shoulder blades, then ran lines down either side of his spine. Makoto arched his back under the touch, groaning against Haru's mouth.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely, pressing kisses to Haru's neck and running a hand from hip to chest in worship. The feel of Haru's body lifting up to meet his touch was intoxicating. He wanted to feel this forever. Haru's answering sigh told him everything and he ducked away from his neck to trail his lips along sharp collarbones.

Haru's head tipped back, exposing his throat in perfect invitation as his fingers tangled in Makoto's hair. "Makoto..." It was pulled out of him in a breath. Makoto nipped at the hollow at the base of Haru's neck before pulling himself up to nuzzle into the crook of his shoulder. He smelled so good there, like every part of Makoto's home and he couldn't get enough.

"Mine," he mumbled against Haru's skin, the word working its way out of him. He felt Haru's hand gliding along the expanse of his chest and stomach, between their bodies and then at the front of his jeans. His breath left him roughly when fingers undid the button. He thought briefly about reminding Haru about Rei and Nagisa, then found that he himself didn't really care anymore. There was only Haru, Haru's touch, Haru's sea-blue eyes all over him.

He wanted him so much, it hurt.

Makoto gasped as Haru worked his hands into the back of his jeans before pushing them down. Desperate as he was for Haru, Makoto took over quickly, shoving them off and leaving them outside of the tub with a wet splat onto the tile floor. As soon as they were gone, Haru was clinging to his waist, yanking him up to kiss him. His tongue ran along Makoto's lips, eliciting a needy whine, before kissing so deeply, Makoto grew dizzy from it. He leaned into it and wound a hand into Haru's hair; when he pulled lightly, he was rewarded with a breathy noise against his lips.

Haru pulled back just enough for their noses to still brush and whispered so softly, "please."

Makoto gave him a tiny smile and traced his jawline with a fingertip. "Okay. Anything you want."

The remainder of his clothes was soon forgotten on the floor too and the feel of his Haru, skin on skin, nearly broke him then. Hands wandered, mouths crushed together, gasps were trapped between them, and hot water lapped at the sides of the bathtub. Makoto breathed sweet words into Haru's skin, you're mine, forever, always.

When at last, they were together, Makoto sliding gently and tenderly into him, Haru released a moan that sounded like it'd been fighting to get out for hours. His entire body arched upward, their chests bumping together, and his fingernails scratched the sides of the tub. Makoto's heart stopped at the beauty of Haru coming undone in front of him.

"Don't stop," Haru rasped out, rocking his body into Makoto's in breathless want. Makoto slipped his hand up into Haru's hair again, curling his fingers and tilting his head back to show the smooth line of his throat. Haru gasped when Makoto's lips met his neck there, working slow, hot kisses down to his shoulder. They moved together, drowsy, but with that edge that was always there between the two of them. It was the same deep emotion that Makoto felt whenever he was around Haru, like the two of them were connected in a way that no one would ever understand.

It wasn't long before Makoto hit that place in Haru that had his back bending under him, hands grasping the side of the tub and Makoto's shoulder blade. Makoto lived for these moments, with fire burning inside of him with their touch and when Haru's normally-stoic expression crumbled in front of him. He saw those blue eyes slide shut and heard the tiny need-filled noise that slipped out of Haru. It was enough to have him moaning as fingernails dug into his back, guiding his grinding movements.

They reached the end together, Makoto bracing a palm against the wall behind Haru's head and Haru's voice breaking beautifully. Makoto closed his eyes against the wave of sparks dancing across them. "God," he whimpered, as muscles gradually relaxed again and the water ceased its movement around them. Panting, he didn't look up until he felt Haru cupping his cheek. Blinking, he glanced up to meet Haru's gaze and his breath hitched.

Because Haru was smiling, and it was that real smile that Makoto had only seen in the rarest of moments. Droplets snaked down from jet-black hair to rest on Haru's cheekbones, his chin. He placed a sweet kiss on Makoto's nose and murmured, "I love you."

"Haru-chan," Makoto laughed, trying to hide watery eyes as he returned a kiss to Haru's forehead. "I love you, too."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
